The Little Magician
by shugocharaluver
Summary: No summary cuz' I'm not good at it. Just read! CoAi fluff  I think  in later chapter. Two-shot/Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's my first time submitting a story here, so please review after reading it.**

**P.S. This is either a two-shot or a three-shot, not sure yet. ^_^"**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing now Shinichi?" asked Haibara when the two were alone in Agasa's house as he had left for another convention.<p>

The shrunken detective looked at his girlfriend and answered back "Reading a book of course."

"Another Holmes book I presume."

"Nope."

"A mystery book?"

"No."

That answer shocked Haibara a little as she had never expected him to read anything except for mystery novels. "So…what are you reading?" asked the scientist with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Conan then smirked and replied "It's a secret Shiho. But don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

~Next day at school~

Conan was sitting in class reading while Haibara was staring out the window when the other three detective boys walked in "Ohayo Ai-chan, Conan-kun" said the three of them (A/N: Yes, she finally allowed Mitsuhiko and Genta to call her that)

"Ohayo" the two replied back absentmindedly.

"Conan-kun, what is that book? Perhaps another mystery novel?" asked Mitsuhiko a bit excitedly, science and mysteries being his favourite topics.

When Conan didn't answer, Haibara replied back for him. "Nope, he's not reading anything related to mysteries. Which is kinda weird for a detective geek like him" smirked Haibara as Conan gave her his signature "Oi, oi" look.

"Alright class, please get to your seats! Class is about to start!" announced Kobayashi-sensei as she walked in.

"Hai!" replied the students as the shuffled back to their seats.

'Shinichi, what book _are_ you reading?' thought Haibara.

~During Recess~

"Conan, how long are you gonna be reading that book?" asked Genta while being totally ignored by Conan.

"Yeah, what is so special about that book anyway?" asked Ayumi.

The four of the kept pestering Conan with questions, but he would either ignore them or say "It's a secret."

Even when they were heading home he was still reading it! And whenever they tried to peek at the cover or at the pages he was reading, he would shove the book in his bag, preventing them from knowing.

"Come on Conan-kun! We just wanna know what you're reading!" exclaimed Mitsuhiko, exasperated.

"Sorry, secret" replied Conan again once he stopped reading for a while.

Finally giving up for the day, the three first-graders sighed and headed back home.

"Well then Ai, I'll needa head home now. See ya tomorrow" said Conan as he gave Haibara a peck on the cheek and ran towards 'Mouri's Detective Agency', thinking 'Ai, you won't suspect a thing.'


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day~

It was a Saturday morning, but not an ordinary one. Especially not to Haibara and Conan. To those two, it was exactly one month since they got together. Conan had invited her to go out for a date and she accepted. He was walking over to Agasa's house now, wearing a white shirt, brown jacket, jeans and carrying a backpack, all the while reminding himself of what to do on the date.

'Okay, first I'll bring her to the movies, second I'll bring her to a restaurant for a nice dinner and third I'll bring her for a nice stroll in the park' Conan repeatedly reminded himself until he reached the front door of Agasa's house.

Conan then rang the doorbell and waited nervously for Haibara to come out. When she finally did come out, Conan stood, frozen in place, with a blush slowly forming on his face. Haibara was wearing a strapless light blue dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist, along with a pair of light blue shoes. And he also managed to note that she had the lightest tint of pink on her cheeks, which he thought made her even more attractive.

"Wow….Ai…you look-" Conan started but was interrupted by a blushing Haibara.

"W-Whatever… let's go" said Haibara walking past quickly, trying (and failing) to hide her blush.

"A-Alright" replied Conan and he walked along silently with Haibara following close behind.

~After the movie~

"Well, what did you think of the movie?" asked Conan.

"It was good I guess. But what happened to you to make you watch a magical type of show? Don't you always stick to logic and reasoning?" asked Haibara curiously.

"Now, now, let's leave the questions until the end of the date" said Conan as he held the door of a restaurant open for Haibara.

"Table for two please" said Conan to the waitress.

"Certainly. Please follow me" replied the waitress as she took two menus with her and led the two "kids" to their seats.

"Now, what would you two like to eat?" asked the waitress as she took out he notepad and pen after the two had settled down.

"Hmm…I'll have a bowl of pasta covered in tomato sauce and a cup of ice water. How about you Ai?"

"I'll have the steak and a cup of ice water too." said Haibara.

"Any dessert?" asked the waitress after jotting down their orders.

"No thank you" replied the two.

"Okay, so I will repeat your order. A bowl of pasta covered in tomato sauce, a steak and two cups of ice water. Is that correct?" questioned the waitress, repeating their order."

"Yes, thank you" said Conan.

"Your food will be here in about 15 minutes. Oh, and might I say, you two make a fine couple" commented the waitress as she left the two now tomato red customers.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. And finally, one of them had the courage to speak up.

"So, now what?" asked Haibara.

"I-I guess we could just….talk?" suggested Conan.

"Wow, what an amazing thing to think of, Meitantei-san" replied Haibara sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Even now you still make fun of me" said Conan with the "Oi, oi" tone.

"Of course, it's fun" smirked Haibara.

Just as Conan was about to retort back, the waitress came back with their.

"Here you go" said the waitress as she placed the food on the table.

"Ah, thank you very much" said Conan as the waitress bowed and went to tend to other customers.

"Mmm…this pasta tastes good" commented Conan as he took a bite out of his food.

"This steak does too" said Haibara.

Conan then noticed that she had a little bit of steak sauce on her cheek. He then grabbed a piece of tissue and wiped it of for her, smirking mentally when he saw her blush.

After their meal, Conan paid the bill and they exited the restaurant. He then grabbed Haibara's hand and pulled her all the way to a nearby park.


End file.
